The adventures of Cath and Levi
by Autumn0207
Summary: This is a story about Cath and Levi going around the world. Starting with a Garden. Please write a review and tell me how it is!


The sky was clear and the stars were shining. Two shadows lying down on the hill. Around them everything was moving, but the could not hear a sound.

"Cath I love you."

"Levi I love you."

They looked each other in the eye and smiled. They went back to looking up at the stars.

Levi turned and looked at Cath, her hair falling on the pillow, her hands placed perfectly on her stomach, her eyes looking up in complete amazement.

"Look Levi! A shooting star! Im going to make a wish!"

Cath looked up in the sky, closed her eyes, and mumbled some words under her breath. She smiled while saying them. Levi looked down. His skinny hand slowly crept over to Cath. She didn't say a word, instead held her hand. They smiled while Cath looked at Levi's eyes. His baby blue eyes, his perfect hair. He was the one.

"I feel kinda cold."

"Don't worry Cath!"

Levi got out of his sleeping bag and went to his bag. He opened the front pocket and out came a blanket. It was homemade and very warm. He carefully opened it up and placed it on Cath's body. As soon as it touched her skin, she smiled in delight.

They kept watching the stars all night. They laughed about it, but most of the time they were sitting there staring up into the sky.

The next morning, Levi woke up. His hand was connected to Cath's and she was still sleeping. As he slowly tried to wake him self up more, Cath woke up with a startle.

"Oh, hi!"

"Good morning!"

They both got up and started to pack up. They go somewhere at a certain time, otherwise they would miss it. They quickly got their things together and started to leave. As they left, they saw the sun coming up, and they knew they were just on time. They ran down the hill and started to walk.

As they walked down the street, they saw the usual things that happen that early in the morning. Nothing. They walked more until they arrived to another hill, instead this one had a statue on it. It was a big statue, but it had an opening. They walked up the hill all over again and walked to the statue. Cath looked it from up and down to side to side. She still saw nothing. Then Levi went. He looked everywhere, until he found something. Two pieces of stone, were not in place. He pushed them and suddenly it opened.

They walk in slowly trying to watch their step. Levi goes first and then Cath follows.

"Hold my hand, Cath, for safety."

She gripped his hand tight, even though it was sweaty and sticky. He walked down the stairs until he arrived to another set of stairs. This set of stairs was going up not down. Levi started to grin as he knew it was the right place. He ran up the stairs dragging Cath along.

"Whoa! Easy, tiger!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm eager"

When Levi reached the top, the sight was beautiful. It had stunning trees everywhere and cherry blossoms on the side. Flowers of every kind in every spot possible.

Levi dragged Cath into the trees until he stopped. He stopped and stared. In front of him was a huge tree. It was not covered by the other trees. Above it was beautiful clear blue sky. It was a cherry blossom tree, but not any cherry blossom. It was pink and purple and it was glittering. It was different from the other trees; it was more enchanting then the other trees. Cath and Levi grinned from ear to ear. They ran and sat under the tree then both sat on different sides, not facing each other. They sat down and straight away Cath said:

"Levi, I love you."

"Cath, I love you, too." The leaves of the tree swayed from side to side, and finally the moment they had been waiting for. In every tree, you could see birds, and every different kind of bird.

Levi looked at his watch.

"Three, two, one... NOW!"

All the birds started singing and sang in perfect harmony. They sang different tunes, but ever song was as beautiful as the next. Cath and Levi closed their eyes and lay on the tree trunk. The songs were so enchanting, it was a shame when they stopped.

When they did stop they all flew to one tree. The tree that they were under.


End file.
